A Maelstrom's Grimoire
by KukanKing
Summary: Summary Inside Unsure on the pairing M Rating
1. Chapter 1

**A Maelstrom's Grimoire**

Naruto/Black Clover

After the final clash at the valley of the end, when Rasengan meets Chidori a spatial rift opens around the two young shinobi, just as Kakashi reached the two boys and manages to reach in and only pull one out before the rift closes and flings one Naruto Uzumaki across dimensions until he crash lands in the clover kingdom with a new power as his chakra network may have been fried on the trip to a new world.

**Location Valley at the End**

To figures standing at the base of the valley separated by a roaring waterfall. One was cloaked in a crimson red cloak with a single tail lazily swaying back and forth.

'Thanks for the save Kyuubi, Sasuke almost had me'

'_**Think nothing of it, healing your wounds is nothing to me as long as you stop holding back and crush that Uchiha' the demon fox demanded**_

'He averted my Chidori at the last second diverting my attack threw his upper chest/shoulder, the last loyal Uchiha thought he was checking his jaw after his opponent punched him square in the mouth. After a few seconds of locating the source of pain in his mouth he spat out the broken shards of tooth.

"Fine then if you want to be difficult," The last loyal Uchiha began to draw more chakra from the cursed seal, until his skin became an ashen like grey skin with giant hand like wings protruding from his back "you are special Naruto, but not as special as I am!" exclaimed Sasuke Uchiha

"I don't care about any of that Sasuke, my mission is to bri**ng you back alive, my orders never stated what state you have to be in you wretched Uchiha" **Naruto roared back as his voice was becoming more demonic sounding along with his red hair was becoming more wild and whisker like marks thickened once more as another of tail of chakra began to form at the base of his tail.

If Naruto had experience in wielding the Kyuubi's chakra he would of notice the beast influence and hatred for Uchiha's seeping into his own mental state.

**Valley of Bones**

Two figures can be seen running through a valley of bones ignoring the destruction caused by what appeared to a be a battle between Suna's one tailed jinchuuriki due to all of the bloody sand and one Orochimaru's elite.

As the human with grey hair face mask and full Jonin attire along with a small pug with a leaf headband leapt back into the trees and began tree hopping once more to hopefully catch up with his students.

'Dammit Sasuke why, was it the seal's influence' the Jonin thought to himself§

"Pakkun, how much further till we reach them" asked the grey haired Jonin to his favourite animal summon

"Close their scents are just up a head, but we must hurry look at the sky is gonna rain soon and we will loss the scent," replied Pakkun before freezing on the spot.

"Pakkun, whats wr-" as Kakashi came to halt on the branch next to the talking pug as he felt what Pakkun was sensing.

'Is the seal breaking,' Kakashi thought as he felt the spike of Kyuubi's chakra

"Kakashi that's,"

"I know Pakkun, we need to hurry, we are picking up the pace now!" Kakashi ordered trying to hide the slight panic and worry he was holding for both his students.

"Right from the scent we are about 3 minutes out from they looking judging from that chakra output" Pakkun respond before they both sped up.

**Valley of the End**

'**KRAKAKOOOM,' **a bolt of lighting struck in the top the statue of the first Hokage Hashirama Senju causing the head of the statue to into smaller boulders which continued to fall on the valley below.

At the same time, as the boulders began to fall Naruto tensed his legs preparation whilst placing his hands on the floor digging his nails turn claws into the ground still surround by the demon fox's two tailed cloak. Just as the first set of rocks where about to crush him Naruto vanished in a burst of speed kicking up even more debris.

Naruto was running on all fours across the lake at the bottom of the waterfall and in what appeared to be a blink Naruto was in Sasuke face with his clawed hand raised.

'Fast, a lot faster than earlier, dammit Naruto why have you been blessed with this much power' Sasuke thought before he prepared to dodge out of the way.

"**I am gonna wipe that smirk of your face teme!" **bellowed Naruto as slashed atthe face of the Uchiha.

"Try it you won't be able to even scratch my headband, trash," he boasted in response 'with my eyes the is nothing I cannot see.'

Seeing Naruto's muscles tense and arm move Sasuke swung up his left arm to block while simultaneously kicking off the ground and flapping his wings for more speed to propel himself backwards out of his opponents reach.

As he Sasuke reached the apex of his flight he shifts his body weight to back flip and as he was landing

'Shit he got me whatever that red chakra is, it burns' Sasuke thought as he took a quick glance at the arm he used to block with noticing the corrosive burns on his forearm, just as he landed, but before Sasuke could think another thought a thunderous impact smashed into his cheek witch felt like the force of a freight train sending him back further into the rock bed.

As Sasuke was regaining his bearings after being buried in more rubble, Naruto was watching, waiting for the dust to settle.

"**I told you before I am going to drag you back to village even if I have to break every bone in your body" **Naruto growled out.

As the dust began to settle Sasuke was back on his feet glaring a hole through his red-haired adversary, even with cursed mark level 2 form and Sharingan on full display it was hard to look intimidating with a swollen face and blood was leaking from his mouth.

"**Come on you're the last loyal Uchiha, and your being bested by a clan less dead last, this can't be all you got" Naruto mocked**

"You don't deserve this power, dobe you nothing more than an insect before me, steppingstone for me to aim higher" Sasuke snarled out as he tried to will sensation back into his left arm and dull the intense sting on his face.

'_**Hey gaki it is time you end this your body cannot keep up with this out put of power' **_The Kyuubi whispered in the back of his containers mind.

'_Tch, fine I will end this in one blow'_

"**Hey Sasuke, I am taking you down once and for all,"**__Naruto challenged before holding out is right arm and began charging up his signature move, as his left arm still damaged from when his former friend tried to kill him.

A familiar swirling noise of chakra hit Sasukes ears as he was watching Naruto every move, he noticed two things.

'The technique is bigger and the different colour, its probably being powered by that freaky red chakra'

"You can try but you will fail you are nothing but a talentless loser who is not even a good enough shinobi to scratch my headband.

"**Erm have you not been watching this fight the last two minutes I have been kicking you around like the brat you are". **

As feeling finally returned to his left hand Sasuke ran through a series of hand seals and began to charge up a black and unstable looking Chidori.

"If it wasn't for your freaky power you wouldn't be able to step to me"

'pot meet kettle' Naruto thought to himself

"**I am done with this/**Piss off and die loser**" Naruto/**Sasuke declared at the same time just before leaping at one another.

"**RASENGAN**/CHIDORI".

As both techniques clashed fighting for dominance a black/purple like dome surrounded them. As both shinobis jutsu battle the shinobi didn't notice that their combined powers were opening rift in time and space.

'_**BRAT GET OUT OF HERE NOW THERE IS A RIFT OPENING UP MOVE NOW!' **_the demon fox roared in the back of Naruto's mind.

That shout caused Naruto accidently lose concentration on his attack and the chidori slipped through and stabbed Naruto in the gut right in the middle of the eight trigrams seal. Which brought a smile to Sasuke's face as Naruto through up globs of blood, while there were still floating in this weird dome through his sharingan he could see.

'Time to get out of here this dome is fluctuating weirdly' Sasuke thought as he went to pull his arm out of Naruto's gut, he found resistance as he looked down.

"What the hell are you doing" Sasuke shout in shock with widen eyes.

As he looked down, he saw Naruto looking up at him with blood leaking down his chin staring back at him with defiance in his eyes, with his left hand wrapped around Sasuke's arm that was embed in his gut.

"**You know that is third time today you have gone for a kill shot today but I will say this I will complete my mission but first I am gonna take my pound of flesh" **Naruto snarled with all the venom he could muster as he charged up another vermillion rasengan and drove it forward.

Sasuke could only look on in horror as he took the full force of the incoming jutsu which was grinded into his shoulder before blowing of his right arm completely off while sending the sharingan wielder was careening off and out of the dome rift. Into another wall unconscious.

The last of the demon fox cloak receded into the seal seeming trying run damage control on the human sacrifice.

It was at that moment Kakashi through the tree line jump off the cliff towards his two students as he landed on the lakes surface. He spotted the weird purple dome as he pulled his headband to analyse with his sharingan which was when he noticed the Naruto' chakra inside

"Naruto are you ok in there, can you get out,"

Yeah peaches in here Sensei, and no I can't move no chakra no energy completely out, oh and this thing is about to close with me in it," Naruto gave sad chuckle coughing up some more blood.

"Hey, Sensei, three things Sasuke is over there some where buried in some rubble and I told you I don't fail missions tell and tell Tsunade Baa-chan, no matter where I end thanks for everything.

"Just hold on Naruto I will get you out of there-," is all Kakashi managed to say before Naruto interrupted him.

"Sorry Sensei, I'm de-" was all Naruto managed to say before the dome rift shut leaving nothing in its wake.

"Not another one, please forgive me Minato Sensei I couldn't" Kakashi said with guilt in his voice before he marched over the unconscious Sasuke and slapped a restraining seal on the child and began to drag him back to Konoha.

As Kakashi was leaving he didn't notice a human sized plant hybrid emerge from the ground.

"Did you manage to record that" White Zetsu asked his darker half.

"Of Course, and the Kyuubi brat was stronger than we anticipated," Black Zetsu stated in a no-nonsense tone not completely sure what had happened at the end

"Ohoho, Leader-sama is not going to be happy," White Zetsu laughed out loud before he spotted something on the ground,

"Do you think Itachi would mind if we eat that?" White Zetsu asked pointing at what appear to be a bloody and twisted up arm.

**Unknown Void/Dimensional Gap**

In a black void Naruto was currently floating in between nothingness just a void.

'_Kakashi sensei, Baa-chan, Ero-Sennin, where am I" Naruto thought in a haze before he was brought into his mindscape._

'_great I am back here again,' he thought to himself as got up out of an shallow pool of water, and walked in the direction of where his tenant is based._

"_So furball are we dead?" Naruto asked as he looked up at his Bijuu _

"_**You're a damn fool, do you know that kit, you died from you gut wound as it all of the chakra that hit the seal disrupted our connection so I couldn't heal you in time.**_

"_Well shit, done by the damn Uchiha after all," _

"_**Your taking this well, I would been expecting a little bit of fear, but I guess since you merge with your other half after living the life that you have there is not much for you to fear,"**_

"_So how I am I here still talking to you, if I'm dead?"_

"_**How to explain it, due to the blasted seal I died with you but it appears we are in a place not even the Shinigami can touch us. This void is not as empty as one would think as there is an unfamiliar energy source that has been filtering into you and I. This energy has given us new life. Now we just to find away to get out of here," **__the Kyuubi explained like what had happened was an everyday thing._

"_Great looks like I got start from the basics to try and get this mysterious energy to work," Naruto said with an eye role slightly irritated that he kind starting from over in regards to energy manipulation._

"_**You know what you need to do gaki,"**_

"_Meditation/__**Meditation," **__both bijuu and jinchuuriki answered together _

**Cloverfield Kingdom: Kikka**

"With the 200th examinee being the final examinee I would like to conclude that this the e-" Magic Knight captain Vangeance looked to the sky along with the other captains as a surge of power seemed to appear out of now where ripping the sky asunder.

"What is that?" said the magic knight captain in charge of the golden dawn an intrigued look in his eyes.

"I'm gonna slash straight through it," declared the green dressed captain with a blood thirsty grin

"Wow, that's a lot of magic," said the youngest looking captain

"…" The pink dressed captain carried on snoring

"Are we under attack?" said the crimson red wearing knight captain with flames gathering at his feet

"Who is foolish enough to attack with all of us in one place," the captain with the fancy hairdo

"Will it make it through the barrier," said the only other female captain as she fixed helmet while watching the unknown object hurtle towards them.

"hmm," said the captain dressed in black who was taking a drag of his cigarette

"Shouldn't we do something?" said the overweight knight captain dressed in a royal purple

The object the magic knight captains are referring to is cloaked in a orange energy force which just crashed straight through the magic barrier

"Severing magic: Death Scythe," exclaimed the magic knight captain wearing the green cloak as launched a wave of green crescent shaped magic towards the mysterious orange comet.

As the wave of magic clashed against the crimson red object the wave of magic was broken through and the object crash landed straight in the middle of the examination arena.

A few seconds after the crash a great pressure was erupted which resulted in bringing all of the examinees to their knees. Once the dust settled the immense power flow was suddenly cut off.

Naruto took a moment to get his bearings as he looked around confused by his surroundings not recognising the clothing on the people or the architecture of the buildings.

"Omae wa ittai dareda," (Who the hell are you) Naruto stated as he stared at the nine people surrounding him before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he crumpled to the floor as he passed out.

'Hmm he speaks some variation of my homelands tongue, but where is this kid from that he ripped a right through our barrier and through Jacks attack this kids mana ain't no joke he took in the brats features fair skin red hair,' The smoking captain thought to himself before.

"Bah, I can't be arsed let someone else handle this mess"

**THE END **

**Wow it has been a while have written in ages may be a bit rusty it's the first time, I have had the time lemme know what you all think.**

**Any critique keeps it constructive thank you very much**

**Fricking love black clover**

**Hopefully as this story progress you guys will find out why Naruto is the way he is **

**He will be strong, but he will as well to grow as a character and he is only 13 **

**Also, this is set 3 years before Black Clovers cannon begins.**

**not OP/GODLIKE HATE THOSE STORIES**


	2. Chapter 2: A Maelstrom's Rebirth

A Maelstrom's Grimoire

_Chapter __II_: A Maelstrom's Rebirth

**Elemental Nations**

**Elemental Nations: Konohagakure**

"That's what I witnessed in the end, Hokage-Sama," Kakashi said in a solemn tone,

kneeling in front of his Hokage as he just finished debriefing her on what happened on the mission.

"You are excused Kakashi, go rest up."

"Hai Hokage-Sama, oh and Hokage – Sama Naruto in his last moments told me to tell you no matter where he ends up thanks for everything."

As Kakashi left the office, Tsunade lent back in her chair as she choked back some tears.

'Damn this job, damn this hat,' She thought to herself.

"Hey hime, I just popped by the hospital, but I couldn't find the gaki, you know where he is," a familiar voice came from the window.

"Jiraiya come in I need to tell you something," Tsunade said in a solemn tone.

"Here is Kakashi mission report take a look,"

"Hmm that's not right hime Naruto still has a connection with the toads as he pulled off the summoning scroll and opened it only to find Naruto's name on the contract only for the name to be faded from blood red to black signalling the summoners death.

"Oh no," Jiraiya said as realisation set in of Naruto's passing.

Jiraiya pulled out another scroll and opened it up.

"What are you doing you old perv,"

"Kai," Jiraiya said as smoke cover whatever he summoned. "Fire toad sake, straight from the fire pits of Mt Myoboku, I was gonna share it with the brat.

**Couple Hours Later**

"Tsunade-Sama I am coming in, please don't be drunk," Called out a tired Shizune as she was in charge of healing those on the Sasuke retrieval mission.

As she entered the room, she saw the toad sage and her sensei passed out surround by empty sake bottles.

'That's odd the last time these where like this was when Dan Oji-san died.'

Shizune walked over to her master's desk as she stepped over the toad sage's unconscious body, and that was when she noticed the toad summoning scroll what she saw made her gasp as she saw Naruto's name in black meaning one thing.

"Oh no this is why they are like this," Shizune whispered as tears began falling as

Reached for smelling salts, to wake her shisho.

"Gah! What the hell," Tsunade jumped awake as a smelling salt she developed wake her in case of danger, if she was to black out drunk.

"It was at that moment the summoning scroll began pulsing with an orange like energy, and Naruto's name went from black to red showing that he was actually alive somewhere, but he was alive.

The two women began cheering which brought Jiraiya back to the land of the living.

"Huh, what's going on, the last thing I remember was drinking while we were sharing stories about the kid,"

"Look at your scroll you perv,"

"Huh,"

"Just look," and he did just that.

"But how it was black earlier,"

"I don't know but it means our knucklehead is alive, and he somewhere out there." Tsunade stated "And we are going to get him back no matter what it takes."

"Agreed," both Jiraiya and Shizune simultaneously.

**Elemental Nations: Amegakure**

The Akatsuki was gathered to hear the latest news in regard to the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. After Zetsu explained what had happened with the battle, he looked towards Itachi.

"Your little brother lost h**is** **arm to the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and is under lock and key deep in Konoha's cells," **Zetsu's dual persona's both spoke.

"You should have killed the little bastard, Itachi because of your brother, we don't know how long it will take for the beast to reform, hn,".

"**We don't believe the bijuu will reform,"**

"Explain yourself," the only female member of the Akatsuki.

"Yes, Konan is right, we are all ears explain what you mean Zetsu," a man with ringed purple eyes said as he stared at the plant human hybrid.

"**If you saw what we saw it looked like he dragged **into a black hole in the air similarly to Space time ninjutsu." Zetsu went back and forth between his white and dark Zetsu with their voices interchanging between the two.

"**But we will need to do more research on the matter."** The dark Zetsu said informing the other members that they may be able to get the Kyuubi.

"Fine we will all reconvene in three years' time to re assess the situation, dismissed," Pein ordered.

**Clover Kingdom **

Currently in a rented-out tavern room the sun was peeking through the blinds disturbing a certain red heads sleep.

As Naruto stirred awake, he looked towards the offending party for disturbing his sleep.

"One day, I will put you out," Naruto croaked out as he lazily shook his fist towards the window that was letting the sunlight before rolling over to go back to sleep.

'_**Erm aren't you forgetting what today is gaki' **_Naruto's tenant stated in the back of his mind

'Oh, shit yeah, today is the day,' Naruto thought as his eyes widened as he properly woke up to hop in the bath to get ready for the day.

As Naruto soaked in the taverns bath house, he had a serious look on his face.

'_**What's on your mind gaki? You're face looks constipated with such a serious look on your face,' **_

'Piss off you overgrown plush toy, and I was just thinking back to when we first arrived here ya know'.

**Flashback Starts**

"_Ergh where the hell am I" Naruto stated as he woke up groggily, 'And why does everything hurt,' he thought to himself, as he attempted to move but it all of his muscles felt sore as hell._

_After he managed to sit up on from the bed, he was on Naruto looked around to take stock of his surroundings, as any half decent shinobi would._

'_Stone walls/floor standard size windows a desk and chair, so not a prison cell, hospital room maybe?' Naruto thought to himself_

'_Yo Kyuubi you there?'_

_After no response Naruto was about delve into his mindscape to find out what was going on but at that moment four people walked into the room._

_A grey haired old man with glasses, a blue haired kid with a haircut that reminded him of bushy brows haircut, a tall old man with blond hair and weird blue tattoo on his forehead dressed in some really expensive robes, and the last person to walk in the room was a huge hulking individual with a tattered black cloak on one shoulder with some animal like symbol on it with a sword attached at his hip._

"_Oh, he is awake, doctor I thought he should still unconscious" the blond-haired man spoke looking towards the doctor_

"_He should be, while he was healing quite fast it shouldn't be enough for him to wake as he has only been here since last night," the grey-haired man replied _

_Naruto looked between the two with confusion written on his face not understanding the conversation between the two old people._

"_Good Morning young man, my name is Julius Novachrono the Magic Emporer," the blond man identified himself to the young red, "What's your name? and what was that mysterious magic you used?" he asked after getting a goofy look on his face and getting really close the young man's face._

_In response to the invasion of his personal space Naruto reacted as his training dictated which meant kicking his bare foot into the face of the weirdo, which launched the blonde old man across the room into the wooden desk. _

"_Watashinokao kara deru, hentai, yaruki o nakusu" (Get the hell out of my face perv and stop speaking gibberish) Naruto exclaimed as he hopped out of bed taking up a defensive stance._

_As Naruto looked around the room, he noticed that the grey-haired old man and the blue haired bowl cut had their jaws dropped at his action the big guy was holding his gut laughing. After a second or to register what had happened the blue haired mushroom head ran over to check on the fallen blond._

"_Lord Julius are you alright!" he exclaimed._

_As the laughter died down the big guy looked towards the kid who kicked his friend in the face and called him a pervert._

"_Yoimono, gaki, soreni wa chikara ga arimashite," (Good one brat, that had some power behind it," the big one stated speaking in his original tongue._

"_Finally, someone who speaks civilised, now who are you, and keep that perv away from me," Naruto exclaimed with smile on his face aiming his questions at the big guy._

**Flashback End**

'_**Oh yeah I missed that,'**_

'_Yup because you to busy playing with yourself to let me know what the hell was going on,'_

'_**I was not playing with myself. You hairless ape, I was trying to discover what this new energy was coursing through me and running through your veins thank you very much,'**_

'_**Now get ready we've got examinees to crush,'**_

**Kikka Magic Knight Colosseum**

Naruto was standing in line to register for this magic knight exams he noticed people in que a head of him murmuring about something a four-leaf clover grimoire which made him look down at his own grimoire,

**Flashback Starts**

_After around two years of being in this strange land, between learning the language, training with his magic, meeting all kinds of different people, Naruto found himself in a tower just a couple months after his fifteenth birthday._

'_What do you think, are we going to get a grimoire like everyone else,' Naruto thought._

' _**I wouldn't see why not we got magic but then again we are alien to this world, so who knows, either way if you don't get a grimoire we will just keep on training as I refuse to have weak container,' **__the bijuu thought back._

'_I know that already and I am gonna protect the people in this life that are precious to me,' Naruto responded as all of the people he come to care about in this popped up in his mind._

_What brought Naruto out of his deep conversation with his tailed beast, was a blinding flash of orange light which appeared before him once the light had died down, a burnt orange book was floating in front of him with a surprisingly held his the exact symbol of his Shiki Fujin seal appeared on the centre of this book. The only difference he could spot was this the middle of the swirl at the very connected to a clover, and to the surprise of Naruto and everybody else in the room the clover was a four-leaf clover. The symbols were all in black along with several faint swirling eddy patterns throughout the cover from front to back._

_While Naruto was busy taking in the intricate design of his grimoire the surrounding noble were whispering about him and send him glares of envy. That was until he reached his hand out to grab his grimoire, and as soon as contact had been made a pillar of orange magic energy came off the him causing the teens gaining their grimoires to their knees and struggled to breath. This event only lasted seven seconds before Naruto adapted and began to reign his power back under control._

"_W-what kind of monster is he," a random in the crowd muttered to himself as he stared wide eyed the red-haired teen._

"_H-he has too much power for a lowly foreigner," a random noble stuttered as he accidently relived himself going by the dark stain growing on his trousers. _

"_Monster h-he is a M-monster," a young commoner who was just not used to being around that level of power before in her life._

_Naruto just turned around and left as the sea of people behind him moved out of his way as he exited the tower leaving a stunned audience in his wake._

**Flashback End**

"Oi idiot your next move up!" a person shouted from behind Naruto somewhere in the line snapping him out of his thought of when he got his grimoire.

Naruto turned to where the voice came, and eye smiled much like his former sensei used to do, before stepping up to the booth.

"Name, Naruto Uzumaki, age 16 and here is my grimoire," he said as he pulled out his grimoire from his satchel.

The mage sitting in the booth recognized the name and then the spotted the grimoire.

"Ok so you are number 170, oh it's you, you're the guy who got a four leafed clover grimoire last year, right everyone was expecting you to try and join the nights last year, how come you didn't" the mage questioned as he reached out placing his hand on the grimoire it was surround by a white aura briefly before

The mage clerk took a moment the young man in front of him weird open toed black sandals, tan trousers, with a black jacket undone with three orange strips across the bottom of the arms, what appeared to be a sleeveless top made of chainmail, a small black band around the with a red swirl on it and a necklace with a green gem stone on it.

As he analysed the face the kid had a slim face that had a natural roundness to it. Three weird whiskers like marks on his cheeks, heterochromia in his eyes as he had one ocean blue eye and a purple/amethyst colour in his left eye. With spikey red hair which was long enough to reach down to the nape of his neck.

"Oh that, I just got lost on the road to life my friend," Naruto stated with an eye smile.

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS, THAT IS SUCH A BLATANT LIE!" The mage clerk shout with disbelief in his tone.

Naruto just smiled completely ignoring the magic knight and walked off to where the other examinees were.

'Today is the day,' Naruto thought to himself as he walked into the arena, he was greeted to a familiar smell Yami's cigarettes.

"Yo Yami," Naruto called out as he jogged over to an odd scene as Yami was crushing some kids' skull in one of his hands.

"Hmm, oh hey kid, you actually applying this year?" Yami questioned while looking over as Naruto came over while holding up the kid by his skull. "By the way you weren't the one who put orange hair dye in my shampoo did you," Yami said in a threatening tone knowing full well it was Naruto

'Shit, he found out it was me, he is going to kill me,' Naruto thought as he began to panic as a feeling of death passed over him.

'Need a distraction, need a distraction,'

While Naruto was trying to think of a distraction to avoid being killed by the black bulls captain, the grey haired runt tried to fight back and pry the captains hand off of his head, which didn't do anything but get Yami forget about killing the red haired nuisance he has had to deal with over the three years.

"Thanks, you grey haired pipsqueak, you got Yami to forget about all about me," Naruto declared before running in the opposite direction.

"Oh no you don't you little bastard, Finral get him," Yami ordered the flirty playboy of his crew.

Finral who was currently trying to score a date with one the magic knight hopefuls, stopped mid chat up line.

"Yes Captain, as he opened up spatial rift underneath Naruto's feet and fell into the other free arm of Yami who quickly wrapped the red-haired menace in a headlock.

"Hah take that you little bastard," Finral cheered as he finally got Naruto back for all of times, he pranked him over the last few years.

Gordon was there mumbling something no could hear.

Luckily for Naruto and the other kid were saved by the sound of fireworks signalling the start of the exams.

Yami sighed be releasing the dropping them to the ground.

"That was a close one boy, you just got another to live aren't you lucky, you better do something with it or ill comeback and kill you," the captain stated as he began walking off followed by the two other members of his squad.

"Oh, and Naruto, don't mess this up Vanessa won't be very happy if you do," Finral said with an evil chuckle knowing the trouble he can get the kid into with that drunken witch.

Naruto shivered at the thought of Vanessa punishment if she thought he was going flunk this thing.

"That was a whole lot of not fun," the grey-haired kid stated has stood up rubbing his head.

"You are telling me, I'm going to prank them so hard, after this all said and done muscle headed-baka and ero-baka are going down," Naruto exclaimed with fire in his eyes.

"huh," the grey haired one said simply not recognising the last words out of the red heads mouth.

"Oh, how rude of me I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto stated with a smile on his face and offered a hand.

"I am Asta from Hage village and I am going to be the Wizard King," the now named Asta stated with so much determination it shook Naruto.

'_Is that how,'_ Naruto thought

'_**Yes Naruto, that is exactly how you sounded, as a kid and he is as short as you were. Do think he is like a parallel version of you. From we saw earlier with the birds he is just as idiotic as you are'**_

"You got good dream their pipsqueak, I am aiming to be the strongest they absolute strongest," Naruto responded as they shook hands.

'_Do you sense that Kyuubi,'_

'_**Yeah it's like the kid has no mana whatsoever,'**_

'_Interesting he has strong grip though I kinda want fight him no magic so who comes out on top. Most mage don't train their body leaving them with a weak core but this kid,' Naruto thought as want for battle came into his head and was going to say something else to his bijuu but was distracted by a new voice entering the fray._

"_He Ha. Are heads feeling alright," a voice with a smug tone called out._

_Both Naruto and Asta turned to look at teen around the same age as them with short blond hair._

"_Yeah," Asta replied, while Naruto was ignoring the new guy think of ways to plot his revenge against Finral for leading to his capture._

"Picking a fight with Yami of the black bulls, I don't envy you, oh and I am Sekke by the way, Sekke Bronzazza, it's nice to meet you,"

"Yeah same to you, I'm Asta and this is Naruto,"

Naruto just narrowed his eyes at the new guy as he was trying to hide his arrogance by playing nice.

At that moment the horns started blaring as the captains along with their seconds began arriving.

"That's Nozel Silva, Captain of the Silver Eagles,"

"A real magic knight Squad Captain, interesting hair style, but how does he see with that thing in his face,"

"Tch no sense of humour fricking royals with sticks so far up their arse's," Naruto mumbled to himself, the house of Silva reminded him of the Uchiha's, but the Silva's had more skill as they didn't those thieving eyes to copy and steal others hard work.

The next captain to sit down was another Royal, cloaked in red.

"Fuegoleon Vermillion, Captain of the Crimson Lions, as his name suggest he is a flame creation magic user," Sekke continued ignoring the red heads mutterings.

"Next is Jack the Ripper of the Green Praying Mantises,"

"Wait what's a praying mantis,"

"It's an insect with blade like arms," Sekke responded.

"Old-man Jack is really dangerous there isn't much he can't slice through due to his Severing magic," Naruto informed them as he has seen Jack in action before.

"That's awesome,"

"Up next we have Captain Charlotte Roselei, she is in charge of the Blue Rose Knights, just look she is so beautiful," Sekke affirmed while his face was blushing heavy along with a bit of drool escaping. 

"Your face is disgusting, hentai" Naruto stated as Sekke was in what he like to call fan boy/girl mode and those types are freaky.

"Eh she's got nothing on sister Lily,"

Sekke coughed getting rid of the blush before continuing down the row. "Geuldre Poizot, Captain of the Purple Orca's,"

Dorothy Unsworth Captain of the Coral Peacocks,"

"Is she sleep walking,"

"That basically all she does, you don't really want her awake she has some powerful magic," Naruto stepped in.

"Ril Boismortier, captain of the Aqua Deer squad and yes he is young he is 19, I have sparred with him a few times before he became a captain, he can be a tricky little bastard with his magic," Naruto informed them.

While Asta was looking at Naruto with stars in his eyes, Sekke was looking at Naruto with distain in the corner of his eyes thinking that he is coming up with bullshit to make himself sound tough.

"Up next is said to be the man closest to becoming the next Wizard King, Captain of the strongest Squad the Golden Dawn, William Vangeance," Sekke finished off.

"Attention examinees, thank you for waiting I will be administrating this year's entrance exam," Captain Vangeance spoke to crowds below just before pulling out his grimoire.

"Magic trees descent," Vangeance called out as a green light began emerging from the grimoire, dark clouds began to converge along with huge gusts of wind which was then followed by a bright light in the sky which caused the magic knight hopefuls to close their eyes.

'_**That man's Mokuton defies logic,' **_the Kyuubi growled out.

'The 60-foot talking fox plush toy is calling something unbelievable,' Naruto responded

'_**Plush toy, who you calling a plush toy why don't you come in here and say th-,' **_the Kyuubi roared until Naruto cut the connection. As what appeared to be giant tree roots come down from the sky and began to form into broom sticks, which landed in each examinee's hands.

'This is the man closest to becoming the Wizard King,' both Asta and Yuno thought at the same time.

"You have waited long enough, the time has come, now let entrance exam begin, the rules are simple. We will begin the first of a series of tests, during these tests the nine magic knight captains will be serving as your judges and will be evaluating you. When the exam is complete, we will choose the individuals we wish to be a part of our squads," Captain Vangeance stated in a clear and precise manner.

"If you are chosen, you are in. If more than one captain picks you then you get to choose out the captains that have picked you. Finally, if you have not been selected by any squad then that means you have been unqualified to join the magic knights,"

'That won't happen I will be selected,' Asta thought to himself gaining an even more determined look in his eye.

"For the first test, you will need to use the brooms you were given to fly," Captain Vangeance said as he paused to let that sink into the crowd and after waiting for the murmuring to die down.

"A mage who is in control of their power will be able to do it on instinct alone, it is our most basic form of travel, if you cannot fly on a broom you are simply not worth our time,".

Naruto stared at his broom, the last time he used a broom he used to much power the and wooden end smashed him straight in the nose, hopefully the device he had gotten from the Nessa should help with the control issue.

'Up you go nice and steady,' Naruto thought to himself as he slowly took off into the sky stopping at where his fellow examinee was standing on his broom. Seeing who it was Naruto also hopped up standing on his broom.

'He is pretty impressive to stand on a broom like that with no shinobi training whatsoever,' Naruto thought as he analysed the dark-haired guy who gave off a cool guy vibe like Sasuke without the Itachi sized chip on his shoulder.

"Hey," Naruto called over. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?"

"Yuno," was all the response Naruto got before the now named started to fly around other people.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders if the kid wanted to show off for the judges, he wasn't going to get in the way of that.

As Naruto looked down, he had noticed that Asta had failed to get off of the floor.

The second test was to display magic power at a wall like 5 feet away.

"This is disappointing," Naruto said to no in particular as he raised a cloaked his left arm from the elbow down in as he walked up to the wall and took up a familiar stance.

'This is for you Tsunade baa-chan,' Naruto thought with a smirk on his face, as a subtle orange glow surrounded his middle finger, showing that Naruto was using reinforcement magic.

Naruto flicked the wall and shattered it only rubble remained.

The third test was magic control. Naruto sat on the ground and fired magical bullets from his palm at each of the floating targets not missing a single one.

The fourth test was magic creation for this Naruto created a miniature statue of the Kyuubi appeared from the ground out of his shadow, in front of everyone with a very bored look in his eye

"Onto the next test the final one and most difficult, a display of combat skill," Captain Vangeance called out.

"Prepare to duel! You will break into pairs and fight each other use your grimoires to attack and defend. As knights battle is our business, we want to see everything you are capable of," Captain Vermillion exclaimed.

"The test will end if your opponent surrenders or is unable to battle further," Captain Vangeance stepped up once more. "We have mages wielding recover magic standing by for the injured.

"So, don't hold anything back!" Captain Vermillion exclaimed.

"WHAAHOOOO, REMEMBER GUYS HE SAID IT, HE SAID DON'T HOLD BACK SO I CANNOT BE BLAMED FOR WHAT HAPPENS IN MY FIGHT," Naruto cheered and shouted out so everyone could hear him even the captains.

"May the first bout commence," The magical knight called out to start off the battle portion of the exam.

Asta and Sekke stepped up together as they went their separate ways after Sekke whispered something to Asta that Naruto couldn't pick up, but he did see Asta draw a pretty large weapon from his grimoire.

'Whoa that's pretty impressive it's like a rusty Kubikiribocho,'

'_**Please the runt is to small to wield something of that size, I mean he looks ridiculous,'**_

"Bronze creation magic: Sekke's Magnum Cannonball," Sekke called out as a blue shell of mana covered Sekke with several canons point outwards.

'So, he can attack and defend at the same time, it's a shame anyone with some kind of real power would tear thought that flimsy defence,' Naruto thought as he analysed the technique.

'_**Don't forget, anyone with spatial magic or even your type could find your way inside that thing without much force,'**_

Both Bijuu and Human where snapped out of their internal conversation by Asta shouting before he shot off like a rocket, but Naruto's eyes could still track his movement.

'That's can't be magic he doesn't have a drop of it so that mean's, that speed is complete. physical strength, he is probably like bushy-brows back home,' Naruto thought.

**Captain's Balcony**

'He is quick, is it some fast movement magic?' The captain of the Golden Dawn thought himself as he assumed earlier that this kid had no talent whatsoever.

'I don't sense any magical enhancements there, this kid is just in crazy good shape,' Yami thought as he was watching the kid's performance.

**Arena Floor**

Asta swung his massive blade, cleaving through the bronze defence in one stroke straight into Sekke slamming him into ground sending Sekke into the land of unconsciousness while the battle area was fracture and crack all over due to the force of the blow.

"Holy Shit, he has some skill," Naruto said with a smile. "And what the hell is with that sword is it blunt? Why didn't cut through him?"

The bijuu watching noticed something odd about the sword but kept it to himself as he was not 100 percent sure.

"Unlike you, Sekke I'm not joining the magic knights so I can slack off or have fun," Asta stated while hoisting the massive blade onto his shoulder. "I've got a much bigger goal; I am going to be the Wizard King."

"Is that a magic sword,"

"So, he's not just some poor reject from the sticks,"

"and that stuff he said earlier about the Wizard King,"

"Yeah that's right you heard me, I'm gonna become the Wizard King you got it, is there a problem with that!" Asta shouted into the crowd of doubters.

After that Asta placed his sword back into his grimoire and returned to his spot in the crowd.

A few more fights continued up until a young noble spotted one of the commoners that sported the four-leaf clover grimoires and made his way over to him.

"Will the next pair step up?", A magic clerk called out.

"What was your name Yuno was it. Well it looks like you don't have a sparring partner yet. Perhaps you would like to take me on,"

Yuno looked up to see a young man similar to his age with long blond hair asking him to spar, so he just headed to the arena, seemingly accepting the challenge.

"Hey, isn't that guy, Salim of the Hapshass noble house," a random examinee said while next to Naruto and Asta.

"Just because you have been chosen, by the four-leaf clover, remember you are still a mere commoner," Salim said arrogantly. "I will show you how superior we nobles are to your kind in rank and power, oh and wealth to obviously."

Yuno just kept on ignoring him, as they walked to the centre of the arena.

"Now begin," the magic knight called out before leaping out of the way.

"Having the honour to battle the great Salim Hapshass is great honour, it will give you something to talk about when you return to your little village."

"You won't go home empty handed here is a special move I like to call Holy Lighting Rising Salim, he called out summoning his grimoire.

'He seriously named an attack after himself,' Naruto sweat dropped.

Yuno just responded with opening his grimoire as an orb of lighting began growing in front of the arrogant noble. As it grew in power lightning bolts began exiting the arena.

Salim launched the orb of lightning at Yuno and just as it was about to reach him.

"Wind magic: Towering tornado," Yuno chanted before a tornado appeared in the ball of lightnings path.

'The tornado halted the lightning ball and lifted Salim off of the floor, suffocate him and then drop him on the floor,' an impressed Naruto thought.

"He is strong," Naruto heard Asta whisper next to him. "But I will become even stronger than he is now."

After everyone else has fought there are two remaining examinees.

"Can the final examinees step up"

"Finally, it's my turn so who am I facing," Naruto said as he made his way over to the arena.

"You shall be facing your better peasant. I am Gil Poizot younger brother to Geuldre Poizot, Captain of the Purple Orca's,"

'That's strike one' Naruto thought after he heard the insult.

"Oh, wow that means you must be strong then," Naruto asked with excited edge in his tone, ignoring the first insult for now.

"I have heard about you the foreigner who appeared out of nowhere three years ago,"

"Yep that's me,"

"You don't remember do you, let me refresh your memory, a year ago when you had gotten your grimoire. I was also at that ceremony and when the grimoires were flying around the one stopped at me for a brief moment before it went straight to you revealing itself to be the four leafed clover stamped on the middle. That was meant for me but then you stole it from me you shouldn't have even been there you're a filthy foreigner!" Gil raged spraying spittle from his mouth.

'That's strike two,'

"Wow you are a racist to on top of being a jealous bitch good to know," Naruto said calmly with a bored look on his face.

"I do not care if you have a four leafed grimoire you, are still trash compared to myself you are even lower than that magic less hick over there," Gil stated as he pointed over to Asta. "At least he born in our great kingdom. You were born a street rat and you will die a street rat, you son of a whore".

Silence permeated the arena as all eyes turned to Naruto as his head was down, they couldn't see his face.

'And that is Strike three,'

**Captains Balcony**

"Hey Poizot, your baby brother shouldn't of done that, you might going home an only child today," Yami warned as glanced over to his fellow captain who had a nonchalant look on his face.

"My brother will be fine I trained him myself and he has tonnes of potential to grow, I am full confident in my brother's ability to win."

"Your brother is a dead man walking , I have seen this once before when my own brother insulted Uzumaki heritage, Naruto beat him bloody and broke both his arms without the use of his grimoire, that boy should not be underestimated in the slightest," the captain of the silver eagles, the voice of Nozel Sliva surprised the captains.

**Arena Floor **

"What the hell is that guy saying hey NARUTO KICK HIS ASS," Asta shouted pissed at what the noble was saying.

"Yeah I am going to knock your teeth down your throat for that,".

"Begin!" the announcer stated before leaping back out of the way.

"Steel Magic Atlas's reign," the noble began to summon a magic steel golem around 20 feet tall.

Naruto was not impressed in the slightest

"Yeah, no I am wiping you out in 10 seconds, make sure you, countdown with me."

_**10**_

After Naruto started the countdown the golem was already on the move throwing it's fist forward towards its master enemy as it connected a huge amount of dust was kicked up into the air obscure everyone's view.

_**9**_

'Hmph trash will always be trash,' Gil thought to himself as he thought that battle was over. That was until he heard something. 'Are those footsteps,'.

_**8**_

"Not bad, the golem is pretty fast," Naruto's voice sound out from the dust as he was running up the arm of the steel behemoth. As he reached the shoulder the steel giant Naruto kicked off metal frame and cocked his right arm back. "Shame, I'm even faster," Naruto said as his fist became coated in dull orange signalling reinforcement magic being used. As he reached the head of the steel goliath, Naruto's arm lashed out into its cheek caving in the metal of the surrounding area.

_**6**_

The steel titan lost its footing and toppled over. The noble had a terrified look as he watched his strongest magic decimated. Gil Poizot was so distracted by his titan on the floor he did not see his opponent falling from the sky into the ground.

_**5**_

As Naruto was falling to the ground he smirked as the ground was getting closer, he could see his shadow growing larger.

"Shadow Magic: Silhouette Step," he stated as he fell into his shadow disappearing from sight.

**Captains Balcony**

'He is fast, was that a form of spatial magic,' The captain of the Blue Roses thought to herself.

"Oh, wow he went into his own shadow," Ril Boismortier called out as he was amazed that speed of teleportation as he spotted where the red head was after he vanished into his shadow.

"We definitely have an interesting crop this year, wouldn't you say so Fuegoleon,"

"Yes William, I knew the kid had a lot of raw power but now it appears that he has skill to back it up."

**Arena**

After snapping out of his disbelief Gil was looking up in the air where he last saw the red head, and then side to side as he couldn't see where his opponent went and disappeared to. That wasn't until a hand reached behind him and grabbed his shoulder as he began to turn around to the sudden pressure, he saw his enemy appearing out of his own shadow and it was at that point of realisation his opponent whispered.

_**4**_

"You better grit your teeth you little pissant," Naruto spat before rearing his fist as he tensed veins began become visible in his arm before his fist rocketed forward with the force of a freight train, as he clocked the Gil with so much power the momentum propelled of his feet as he rotated in the air and went through a stone pillar, skipped across the ground before slamming into the wall with a significant crunch.

As the dust began to settle the knight captain's brother eyes had rolled back only showing the whites of his eyes along with multiple heads wounds.

"Would you look at that I had three seconds left,"

'**Looks like you guessed wrong, huh gaki,'**

'Doesn't matter he had it coming,'

'**Also, not too shabby with that last punch, your physical strength, and your bastardisation of the Senju brat technique is coming along nicely**_**.'**_

"Mr. magic clerk, slash any healers, in the area might want to check him," Naruto said with a nervous chuckle due to the silence as he began rubbing the back of his head.

The silence continued for a moment longer before but a murmur of the crowd cheering about him and his magic

"Was that Spatial magic that is super rare,"

"Another commoner with incredible abilities,"

"Yeah you go Naruto, you showed that jerk," Asta cheered

'Naruto that is his name, he is strong,' Yuno thought to himself, 'he didn't even us his grimoire.'

**Captains Balcony**

"It's over," Gueldre said as he punched down onto the chairs.

"Your wrong, it never even started," Nozel stated in a manner only befitting a royal.

Yami was just laughing his ass off at the end of the match and the fact that the fat ham got put in his place by a man with a stupid hair style.

**Later on**

"Number 71," the random magic clerk called out, a freshly healed Ril stood up in the centre.

One hand was raised to no one's surprise the captain of the purple orcas put his hand up for Ril. He was the first of this year's crop to be accepted

'This is gonna take a while,' Naruto thought to himself.

'**Why don't you read through your grimoire, there a few spells you need to get better understanding of so we can improve them.'**

'You got a point,' Naruto responded as he pulled out his grimoire, he might not be able to train here but he can try and gain a better understanding. Since coming to this world and gaining his grimoire he found out that just because have a spell in your grimoire with a decent understanding of it complex spells, are likely to backfire on you and blow up in your face, Naruto new that from experience as he traced over a scar he got just above his left eye on his forehead.

'Never again,' Naruto thought back to a time he was trying a young girl from an evil mage with a defensive spell but he didn't realise how much power it would cost to put up a shield against the dark mages level of power as they ripped right through the shield and almost killed the girl.

"_Neh neh, don't be sad big brother it's not your fault, but I can't become a Magic Knight, so can you do it for me," _

"Don't you worry, I am going to become the strongest magic knight that has ever lived," Naruto said to himself as he remembered his promise to a young girl he had failed to save and began delving into his grimoire.

"Number 164,'

"Here," Yuno declared has he stepped forward.

Hearing that number snapped Naruto out of grimoire as he began to attention to the other person with a four- leaf clover grimoire.

To the surprise of every examinee every single hand of the captains went up.

The crowd gasped and muttered amongst themselves as never in recent memory did all of the captains want one single person even Captain Vangeance head of the Golden Dawn.

"It would be an honour to join the Golden Dawn,"

**Captain's Balcony**

The captain of the Golden Dawn smiled at the fact he managed to get one of this year most talented.

"They nabbed the cream of the crop,"

"I wanted him to be our friend," Gordon mumbled so hardly anyone could hear him. "And aren't you forgetting Naruto?"

"Well what can you do, who's up the next" Yami interjected.

After hearing the number be called up Finral peered over the edge to get a better look.

"Looks like the dark horse is up next boss,"

**Arena Floor**

As Asta's number got called he began walking up to the centre of the arena.

"Yo Asta," Naruto called out from behind. "Good luck hope you get in man I really do,"

"Thanks man," Asta nodded before continuing on his way

'Please someone pick me, I don't what squad just anyone please raise your hand.'

After a few moments no hands were raised and after another moment the rest of the examines were getting restless and started to make comments.

"It's no real surprise is it," Yami said as he stood up from his seat on the balcony "no matter how skilled you are in battle, no one wants to touch a power that mysterious," Yami paused to take a drag of his cigarette. "People aren't too fond of the unknown."

'What are you doing Yami,' Naruto thought.

"It boils down to this, what the captains are looking for is magic power, that simple," Yami said with finality before releasing his own power which made it feel like whole arena was shaking under the pressure as the captain was bathed in an eerie purple light.

Yami suddenly leapt off the balcony and began walking towards Asta.

"What would anyone want with you, a kid with zero magic. You might as well face the facts what you said before, that you took the exam because you want to become the wizard king. You get what that means right, if that's really your goal you gonna have to prove that you are better than all nine Magic Knight Captains. Now standing here all magicless and pathetic, do you really believe you have what it takes to be the Wizard King?" Yami stated with a serious edge not letting up his power, leading to some of the weaker examinees to collapse.

'So that's what he is doing,' Naruto thought it was just weird seeing Yami give a damn about anything it kinda threw him a bit.

"Yeah fine, so maybe I won't be able to join a Magic Knight Squad today, but no matter what anyone else says, and no matter how many times I might stumble," Asta stated sounding more and more determined as he continued "I WONT GIVE UP, I WILL BECOME THE WIZARD KING!,"

'That sounded like he is saying screw the hand that has dealt me by fate I'm gonna flip the table' Naruto thought.

Yami's power receded as he threw his head back laughing "You know what kid I like you come join our crew,"

"Wha," Asta responded a look of confusion on his face and the murmurs were running through the crowd again.

"Quit gaping like a fish I am saying I will let you into the Black Bull's," Yami said before an aura of death covered him. "By the way you don't get to say no got it, and it won't be a picnic we are gonna put you through the ringer until you don't recognise yourself, and once we are done you go and become the Wizard King,"

"Right," Asta cheered as he went back into the crowd.

"Good job man and nice speech," Naruto said as he nodded towards as a sign of respect," You stood your ground against some who could kill you with his pinkie finger,".

"Thanks man's he was so scary," Asta was turning blue at thought of Yami killing him.

"Can number 170 please come forth."

"Wish me luck," Naruto said as he walked up to centre stage

After a few moments a number of hands went up.

"Six out of nine, that's not half bad is it," Naruto said to no one in particular. Naruto looked across the hands that were up.

'The Azure deer, Rill is definitely fun to spar with and me get to fight again. Next up we have Dorothy of the Coral Peacocks, how the hell does she have her hand up she is asleep. Whatever moving on we have Crimson Lion. and the Blue Rose, I don't mix well with royalty all that well and I have heard how men get treated in the Blue Roses, so that's a hard pass, and that leaves Green Mantises with old man Jack or the Black Bull's with Yami and the others.

Naruto smirked it was no contest even if Golden Dawn had offered a seat at their table, he would turn them down for his choice.

"I choose to join the...,"

**Later on**

Naruto just saw Asta sprint out the stadium muttering something about a shitty snake or something.

"Did he just," Yami said approaching one of his newest squad members followed by Gordon and Finral.

"Congrats, man Vanessa is going to be so happy with your choice," Finral teased.

"Thank you for choosing us I am sure we will have many more great moments for our friendship to experience," Gordon said but just far too quiet for anyone with a normal hearing range would not be able to hear him.

"You want to tease me fine, but let me warn you I am the prank king so beware, we will be living together I can torment whenever I want," Naruto finished with an evil grin on his face which grew even wider as he felt Finral's fear.

"Oh, and Yami-Taicho, I need to go back to my place to clear out somethings, so if you're not here when I am back I will just head to the hideout, is that cool," Naruto said as he can just use his shadow magic to get there quick enough as he had been in to the hideout before back when he had first arrived the Wizard King told Yami to teach him their language Yami just dragged him to the black bulls hideout and his lesson weren't really lesson more like learn or you die.

"Yeah that's fine just be back tonight kid," Yami said before going in the general direction the magicless kid went.

"See you two later, oh and make sure the baptism doesn't start without me," Naruto said to Gordon and Finral before turning away and stepping into his shadow and vanishing like he was never there.

**Black bulls Magic Knight Squad Hideout**

Naruto arrived at the Black Bull's hideout, out of shadow that was being cast by Yami. As Naruto looked around Naruto noticed that most of the squad where standing around watching something.

"Hmm, what did I miss," Naruto said as he stepped out make himself known to the squad.

"Oh, Naruto you're here, after Magna is done do you wanna fight,"

"Burrrrrrrrrrrr," was all a giant of human said with a blank look on their face.

"Hmm Naruto, you're not my precious Marie, the next time you go near Marie I will kill you," the purpled haired guy with a pervy look in his eyes who turned back to watch the baptism while muttering something about his kid sister.

Naruto sweat dropped at the onslaught of questions that where just fired at him.

"Not tonight maybe tomorrow, you battle freak," Naruto answered Luck. Naruto then looked to the blanked face giant "That's nice Grey," Naruto the looked at the back of the sis-con "ero-baka stop being creepy,". Naruto said with a look of disgust as he looked at his senior, ignoring the threat against his life as that was basically part of their banter since he met the sis-con's little sister.

"Hey Naruto, I heard that you're on our squad now congrats," the shortest member of the Black Bulls stated before she spotted the massive bag on his back. "Is that for me is it food, what kind of food is it meat, desert oh I don't care just gimme gimme gimme," she said before she launched herself towards Naruto.

"Wait, Charmie wa-," was all Naruto managed to get out before the glutton crashed into Naruto's chest.

"Oh Naruto," A sweet voice sang his name but had a dangerous edge to it. "Why didn't you come with the others'," A women who was just chilling in her underwear.

"I had to go home, collect some things, and picked up some food and booze for a celebration tonight.

"Oh, why didn't you say so," Vanessa said as she walked up to Naruto who was struggling to fend off Charmie as she is trying to fight her way into Naruto's backpack. Vanessa just wrapped her arms around Naruto's head and pulled his head right into her ample chest suffocating him and trapping Charmie between them both.

"MMPH MMPH," was all Naruto could say as he was suffocating, in Vanessa's chest.

"God damn it, Naruto you lucky bastard," Finral exclaimed with jealousy as Naruto was been buried into Vanessa's chest.

"I think he is starting to turn blue," Gordon mumbled again and once again he went ignored.

"HEY, I AM TRYING TO HAVE A BAPTISM BY FIRE HERE," a biker punk shouted from the middle of the field.

Asta just sweat dropped from the antics of his squad mates.

"Erm how does Naruto already know you guys already," Asta asked.

"This exam was basically a formality but when Naruto first arrived here, I was the only one who spoke the brat's language. So, Naruto just hung around here to learn the language and customs of the land, and he just stuck around ever since," Yami spoke up, "Now hurry up, you heard the brat he has food and booze so hurry up the baptism," Yami said in a no-nonsense tone. Which caused the rest of the squad to calm down and go back to watching the baptism start, while Naruto was trying to catch his breath.

'**Death by suffocation of ample cleavage, not the worse way to go kit,'**

'Shut up ero-kitsune,' Naruto responded still gasping for air before joining the rest of the squad, by standing by Yami.

"How was she?" Yami while Magna was going on about to the Asta.

"She smiled at the news, I think it's probably the first bit of good news she has gotten since then," Naruto replied before tuning back into Magna and Asta.

"First I want to see your physical prowess 5000 crunches," Magna barked at Asta.

"Got it," Asta declared before he began rapid fire crunches

"5000 push ups!"

"Squat with a boulder!"

"Smash said boulder with your head!"

'Did Magna somehow get even more stupid since I was here last,' Naruto thought to himself,"

"Not that it is going to do him any good but the kids alright," Vanessa said from the couch.

"Yeah, his stamina and physical strength are off the charts, too bad magic is all that matters.,"

"How did I do? Asta asked as he was taking in as much air as possible to catch his breath.

"Ha not bad runt, seems your stronger than you look,"

"So, I passed you're test right, so then GIMME THAT ROBE,"

"Not so fast pipsqueak we are not done yet Village boy, there is one more test the last and most important of your baptism," Magna said with a determined edge to his voice.

'Here we go,'

Using any skill whether it be magical or ordinary you must defend yourself or dodge my attack magic," Magna said as he ignited a magic flame in his right hand.

"If you can manage that then you will pass, and you may consider yourself a true Black Bull and I will give you your robe,"

"Right, I will do my best!" Asta shouted as he hopped back a couple of paces and drew his sword from his grimoire.

"Whoa what's he got there!" Luck exclaimed

"So big, do you think he is compensating for something?" Vanessa asked openly.

"I wouldn't even call that a sword rather a chunk of raw iron with a couple of sharp edges," Naruto described, as it was the second time, he saw the blade.

Once the blade was out, it even got the glutton and the sis-con to pay attention, either they are just interested in the new kids magic or they were sensing off about that blade.

Naruto looked over to Finral as he noticed his grimoire was out.

'_**Probably to save the rookie,'**_

'_I know but better to be safe than sorry ya know,' _Naruto responded to the Kyuubi as he pulled out his own grimoire.

"You ready!" Magna explained as he drew what appeared to be a flaming bat from his grimoire.

"Bring it on let's see what you can do," Asta fired back, as he took his stance.

As soon as he said that Magna began swinging his fire bat launching a rapid fie barrage of fire balls to which Asta just focus on dodging them by ducking and weaving through the onslaught.

'**Hmph, so the brat is somewhat capable,' the Kyuubi noted from watching through Naruto's eyes.**

'I had a feeling he was going to surprise us,'

"Ha, your pretty decent," Magna admitted after noticing the kid was dodging his attacks.

"Yes sir," Asta said with a grin on his face 'I'm gonna pass this,' he thought to himself. 

"Oh, shit that moron," Naruto sighed out loud.

"What?" Luck asked with eyes still glued to the battle.

"Asta is getting cocky from that smile on his face is anything to go by and if I can tell that then what does that mean?"

"That Magna has seen it as well and he might go overboard," Vanessa chipped in.

Back on the battlefield Magna dispersed his fire ball and flame bat as he flicked through his grimoire.

'You wanna get cocky punk, then let's go,' Magna thought as he found the perfect spell.

A small flame came to life in the palm of Magna's and as he pumped more magic into it, the flame grew in size and heat, over on the side lines Magna could hear complaints from his squad but that didn't matter it will be over soon enough he began to wind up like a pitcher.

"Flame Magic: Exploding Fire Ball, DIEEEEEE," Magna launched his technique at Asta.

'What are you gonna do Asta if you slash through it the force of the spell will still smash into,' Naruto thought as he saw the speed the explosive magic was traveling at.

What happened next surprised everyone on the field Asta turned his blade and swung it like a bat using the flat side of the blade to connect with fire spell and launch it back at Magna three times as fast and it connected causing a loud explosion.

As Asta was getting his Black Bulls Cloak the rest of the crew rushed over to congratulate him. Naruto stayed behind as he looked up the sky.

'**You, thinking of home kit?'**

'Just some of the people we left behind,' Naruto replied to the Kitsune in his seal.

'As far as I am concerned the elemental Nations could be on fire, I couldn't care less but those people either helped save me from myself,' Naruto thought as Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Anko- Chan, Tenten, Rock Lee, Teuchi and Ayame flashed through his thoughts.

'Or even went through similar experiences to me as Jinchuuriki,' Naruto thought as images of Fu and Gaara flashed through his mind.

'I just hope they are safe,' Naruto thought as the Kyuubi was silent choosing to leave the gaki alone to his thoughts.

"Oi Brat the baptisim is over let start the party and you better have some quality Sake in there," Yami shouted out from where the rest of the crew were which snapped Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, Yeah Taicho," Naruto said before reaching into his bag which is bigger on the inside bringing out several giant bottles of alcohol and multiple giant plates of food.

"Let the celebration begin," Naruto exclaimed with flair.

**The Following Day**

In the black bull's hideout, currently the members were all scattered over the living and dining hall passed out from partying as a celebration for welcoming the three new members joining their squad.

'I didn't realised pillows could be this soft and squishy,' the dimension hopping red thought as he began to stir from his own drunken haze began to reach up to get a better grasp on the incredibly soft pillow only to hear a sensual moan hit his ears snapping out of his drunken haze

'Oh no,' Naruto thought as he realised where he was as he opened his eyes with dread and looked up, he was met with a smirking face and purple eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Erm Nessa I can ex-explain," Naruto stuttered out as he realised the position of the two of them as he looked down her bra which would normally be covering her breasts was not there.

Vanessa had smile that looked like the cat that ate the canary as she noticed the growing blush on her young compatriot's face and the fact that his tent was fully pitched.

'Just a little bit more,' She thought with grin as she pulled the younger red heads face out of her bosom and began to bring her face closer to his to complete her plan.

"Who knew whiskers-kun was so ecchi," Vanessa whispered out sensually into his ear while stroking one set of whisker marks

"Too m-much," was the last Naruto said before he was launched off the sofa by huge nosebleed straight into the other wall

Before Naruto passed from the joint hangover and sudden blood loss, the last two things he could he was the sound the black bulls captain cursing something about being woken up and his tenant's howling with laughter.

**The End**

**What did you think like it or nah this is trash lemme know**

**Longest singular chapter that I have ever written, I think. **

**Do people want longer chapters like this of shorter chapters more frequently **

**Naruto's Magic is meant to be versatile limited by only his imagination it does have weakness but Naruto is still a shinobi so he can adapt and or train to overcome any weaknesses. I thought about giving him Escanor, OP Sunshine but then I was like then Naruto could never really lose a fight if I made him a clone of Escanor. And that would bore me.**

**Also, Naruto Physical strength is going to be off the charts like Asta or Zoro (One piece) training and work outs are going to be insane.**

**Yes Naruto has a four leaf Grimoire to my knowledge they are super rare only the first magic emperor and Yuno has one but I since Naruto has uber luck on his side he would get his own four leaf clover as the forth clover stands for luck. **

**Lastly do people want other Shinobi finding their way to the world of Black Clover at some point? Let me know in the reviews.**

**Bio:**

**Character: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Orientation: Straight**

**Occupation: Magic Knight/ Shinobi (MIA)**

**Squad: Black Bulls/Team 7 (Disbanded)**

**Rank: Junior Magic Knight/Chuunin**

**Magic: Shadow Magic**

**Reinforcement Magic **

**Grimoire: Four Leaf Clover**

**Epithet: TBD**

**Character: Kurama Otsutsuki**

**Age: **∞

**Gender: N/A**

**Orientation: ?**

**Occupation: Magic Knight/Human Weapon (MIA)**

**Squad: Black Bulls/Team 7 (Disbanded)**

**Rank: Junior Magic Knight**

**Magic: Mythical Beast Magic: Kitsune**

**Grimoire: Unknown **

**Epithet: Destruction Incarnate (By Julius Novachrono) **


End file.
